RETURN
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Aku mungkin melupakanmu... Mungkin tak mengingat dirimu, Tapi... "...tak peduli apapun itu karena kau adalah Hinata (tempat yang disinari cahaya)." "Tadaima..."


**_`RETURN`_**

Masashi_Kisimoto

 **U. Sasuke X H. Hinata**

Romance, Hurt / Comfort

OOC, Typo etC

 **Don't LIKE Don't READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siluet itu masihlah tampak sama. Tak lagi asing walau tak juga sepenuhnya terasa familiar. Laksana penghubung kasat mata yang hendak membelit ia dengan sosok itu. Benang merah telah mengikat mereka berdua dalam sebuah takdir `fana`. Takdir yang membawanya pada kenyataan yang mungkin tak akan pernah terlahir ke dunia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhenti !"

Tergopoh – gopoh sang pemuda terus mengejar gadis bekulit pucat yang terpaut tak seberapa jauh di depannya. Mengabaikan raganya sendiri yang mulai letih. Tujuannya hanya satu...

KEJAR !

KEJAR !

Dan terus Mengejar !

Kali ini ia harus bisa mencapainya. Tak peduli reaksi apa yang mungkin akan diterimanya nanti. Toh, ia hanya butuh bicara dengan gadis itu. Yah, sebentar saja.

"Apa kau tuli ?! Ku bilang berhen-''

Hening seketika. Sorot Onyx yang semula dipenuhi kabut ambisi kini berganti dengan tatapan keterpanaan. Langkah kaki bak predator pemburu terhenti saat itu juga. Rasa – rasanya telapak kaki dinginnya seperti menancap jauh dalam perut bumi. Tak bergerak.

Dia.

Gadis rupawan tersebut menunjukkan lengkungan terindah yang seingatnya tak pernah ia lihat. Namun kenyataan darahnya yang kian berdesir justru bertolak belakang. Mengapa ?

Bukankah baru kali ini ia bertatap muka dengan sosok yang akhir – akhir ini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Sekali lagi. Bagaimana bisa ?

Aneh.

Untuk itulah ia ingin menanyakannya.

"Kau..."

Entah mengapa seperti ada dorongan dalam hatinya untuk sekedar mengetahui jati diri gadis ini.

"...siapa ?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Pemuda tersebut tahu ia seharusnya tak perlu menanyakan hal itu.

Seakan enggan menjawab, gadis cantik itu justru semakin melebarkan senyuman madunya. Mendekat perlahan pada sosok yang sempat mengejarnya tadi.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini indera penciuman pemuda bersurai biru gelap itu dapat menangkap aroma bunga lavender yang lagi – lagi terasa familiar, juga ia...

Rindukan ?

Sial. Perasaan asing macam apa ini.

 **.**

GREP

 **.**

Tubuh sintal yang semula terasa jauh itu saat ini melekat erat di jasmaninya. Entah kegilaan macam apa yang membuat si pemuda justru membalas pelukan itu.

Ia terlalu lemah pada hatinya yang juga menginginkan perlakuan sama. Ingin merengkuh gadis manis tersebut dalam dekapan hangatnya

"Anata..." bisiknya lembut.

"...ga inakute sabishiidesu."

APA ?!

Pemuda itu tak salah dengarkan. Baru saja gadis itu bilang bahwa ia merindukannya.

Ta-tapi bagaimana mungkin.

Belum jua ia menemukan jawabannya kini pemuda itu juga harus dikejutkan dengan bahu mungil itu yang bergetar hebat. Seperti tengah menahan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Hiks..hiks, hiks-hiks..hiks..."

Hati pemilik mata onyx itu seperti diremas – remas ketika mendengar lantun isakan yang sangat jelas di telinganya.

Berbeda dengan tadi, kini tubuh hangat itu semakin mendingin bersamaan dengan air mata yang sukses membasahi bahu tegapnya.

"Kenapa..?" Tanya lirih gadis itu di sela sesenggukannya.

"Kenapa ka-u hiks.., menjauh dariku ? Sasuke-kun?"

Demi KAMI yang menguasai langit dan bumi ! Bahkan gadis itu mengetahui namanya dan..., suffix-kun ? Apa mereka pernah...

Kian mengeratkan dekapan pada tubuh ringkih itu, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa mereka pasti pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya.

Sesuatu yang khusus, mungkin.

Namun, belum sempat ia mengajukan pertanyaannya, sosok gadis dalam dekapannya kian memudar. Melebur bersama derasnya hujan yang entah sejak kapan mengaburkan pandangannya.

Tidak.

Ia tidak ingin kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

Sungguh ia tak mau.

Ia takut tak bisa menemui gadis itu esok hari atau bahkan untuk selamanya. Di tempat ini, tempat sunyi ini.

`Ku mohon jangan pergi ! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku !`

Pemuda itu hanya dapat memohon dalam diamnya. Dirinya benar – benar tak mampu berkata – kata. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal tenggorokannya. Begitu sulit.

Tanpa ada usaha lebih untuk dapat mencegahnya hingga sosok dalam pelukan eratnya itu benar – benar hilang. Menyisakan kilauan pita warna yang menguap ke udara bersama aroma menenangkan yang masih dapat dibaunya.

 ** _`Aku percaya pada Takdir kita, Sasuke-kun. Ia tak akan mengingkarinya.`_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _`RETURN`_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...suke."

"Sasuke-kun."

Sayup – sayup alunan suara itu terdengar lagi.

`Apa...ia masih di sini ?` batinnya.

Onyx tersebut mengerjap pelan berusaha mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Meski indera penglihat itu telah terbuka sepenuhnya tapi tetap saja sosok di depannya nampak buram.

Hanya berupa bayang samar.

"Kau tidak akan pergi, kan ?" Suaranya terdengar parau.

Ia baru sadar.

`Sepertinya aku ketiduran.`

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Aku memang baru saja selesai belanja."

"Mengapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Getaran pita suara itu kini terdengar jelas tengah mengajukan pertanyaan balik.

 **.**

Tunggu dulu ! Ini jelas berbeda.

Atau jangan – jangan...

 **.**

"Sedang apa kau di sini ?!"

Tanya sang Uchiha Bungsu setengah tak percaya. Ditegakkan punggungnya yang semula menyender di bahu kemudi.

Ah, nampaknya ia melupakan sesuatu.

 **.**

Dahi dengan surai tirai miring itu berkerut samar. Tampak berfikir sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian iris emerland itu memandang lembut wajah di depannya.

Tersenyum tulus pada pemuda yang telah lama di cintainya.

Sayangnya lagi – lagi si pria raven merasakan keanehan. Bukan senyuman itu yang ia harapkan.

 **.**

Indah. Namun sungguh berbeda.

 **.**

"Sepertinya kau mulai pikun, Sasuke-kun. Bukankah tadi aku sudah memberitahumu."

Si Gadis emerland tersenyum maklum. Bahkan hampir terkekeh melihat reaksi yang diunjukkan kekasihnya.

Sungguh lucu.

Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena kini, tawa indahnya telah berganti dengan tatapan penyesalan. Ia merasa bersalah pada sang pemuda.

"Gomenne sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Aku tadi bertemu dengan sahabat lama."

Raut wajah itu dalam sekejap berganti dengan binar – binar kebahagiaan. Sepertinya seseorang yang dimaksud cukup spesial baginya.

Memutar bola matanya bosan Sasuke nampak peka terhadap `sahabat lama` yang diutarakan gadis pink itu.

Cih. Tak berguna.

"Si baka itu, heh ?"

Tawa riangnya berhenti saat mendengar nama yang tak asing. Ganti menatap iris jelaga di depannya.

"Hm. Naruto-kun baru saja kembali dari LA, katanya dia ingin menikmati liburan musim panas di Jepang. Hahhh..Dasar manusia aneh, memang apa bedanya dengan tetap berada di sana."

Mengangkat bahunya acuh, Sasuke lantas menyatakan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin ia merindukanmu."

"Ne, ne, sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi ku rasa ada hal lain dan..."

Pria di hadapannya nampak penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimatnya.

"Dan..."

"Dan ia akan memberi tahuku jika aku memenuhi permintaanya dengan pulang bersama."

"Kau menerima tawarannya ?"

Menghembuskan nafas berat gadis dari keluarga Haruno itu sedikit tak rela.

"Aku tak punya alasan lain untuk menolak."

"Termasuk aku ?!"

Suara bariton itu jelas menunjukkan nada ketidak sukaan.

`Apa Sasuke-kun cemburu ?`

 **.**

CUP

 **.**

Hanya berupa kecupan singkat yang diberikan pada bibir tipis si pemuda. Sedikit harapan dapat menyalurkan perasaannya.

"Kau tidak perlu bereaksi seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin Naruto-kun telah berhasil melupakan perasaannya. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan ." Bisiknya.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Bersamaan dengan ungkapannya gadis manis itu beringsut menjauh. Keluar dari mobil yang mengurungnya dengan pemuda yang masih tak bergeming bahkan setelah pernyataan cintanya.

Langkahnya terasa berat saat menjauh dari sosok itu.

TES

TES

TES

Tak terasa liquid bening dengan mudahnya menyeruak begitu saja. Menghantarkan sensasi menyakitkan yang entah sejak kapan terus menghantuinya.

"Gomenne, gomenne, gomen... Gomen karena memaksakan perasaan ini. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah benar – benar mencintaiku. Bahkan sorot matamu berkata demikian. Kau hanya... mencintainya."

 ** _`Jemput kebahagiaanmu, Sasuke-kun ! Raihlah cahaya pelangi itu, aku yakin takdir telah menanti kalian berdua untuk dipersatukan kembali.`_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _`RETRUN`_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sinilah ia sekarang menegakkan badan. Memijakkan kaki pada tempat yang dipenuhi aroma bunga – bunga. Entah hal apa yang membawanya kemari. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili.

Ia mencoba menuruti kata hatinya.

Melangkah.

Menyusuri padang lavender nyata di bawah kakinya. Tak habis pikir, bisa – bisanya ia membawa langkah kemari.

Bukankah niat awalnya ia ingin pulang. Kembali ke Manshionnya yang megah sekedar untuk melepas penat. Hari ini ia benar – benar merasa lelah.

Lelah.

Lelah menghadapi kehidupannya saat ini yang sarat keragu – raguan.

Ragu – ragu ? Ia memang sangat ragu dengan dirinya, semua orang, kehidupannya bahkan hatinya sekalipun. Ialah abu –abu itu.

Cara pandang semua orang terhadapnya pun tampak berbeda. Termasuk kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Kekasih ? Itu yang diyakinkan kepadanya dulu.

Tatapan emerland itu seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal yang paling tidak ingin diberi tahukan kepadanya. Setidaknya maksud itu yang dapat ia tangkap.

Berbaring di padang lembut itu Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Meresapi dinginnya angin senja yang membelai jiwanya.

Ia merasa kembali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...suke."

"Sasuke-kun."

Lagi. Ia mendengar alunan merdu itu terngiang di memorinya. Ia tak ingin membuka kedua kelopaknya. Keraguan pekat telah mengungkungnya. Jauh sebelum aroma familiar mengusik indera penciumannya.

Lavender, huh ?

Apa gadis itu menyusulnya ke mari. Bukan. Bukan gadis pink melainkan gadis indigo dengan wangi yang sama. Jika benar ia tak segan mengalahkan ragunnya detik ini juga.

"Apa aku bermimpi, Sasuke-kun ? Bagaimana mungkin kau berada di sini."

"Anata..."

"...ga inakute sabishiidesu.''

Yah, kata – kata itu. Kata yang serupa dengan pembawaan yang sama.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan fakta itu. Bahwa ia belum jauh terbang ke dunia fana seperti yang seharusnya.

Suara ini...

 **NYATA.**

"Kau-''

Onyx itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Lehernya tercekat. Pita nadanya tak mampu ia getarkan. Di hadapannya sekarang dia...

Gadis yang sama.

Ia benar – benar tidak sedang bermimpi, kan ?

"Sasuke-kun, hiks..hiks..hiks.."

Manik itu lagi – lagi basah oleh linangan cairan hampa yang ingin sekali diusapnya. Menghapuskan kesedihan yang terpancar darinya. Segalanya, kegundahan yang ingin direngkuhnya. Menggabungkan bayang dengan siluet itu.

Tubuh gadis itu tak bergeming seinchipun tatkala sosok yang paling ia inginkan perlahan menghampirinya.

 **.**

GREP

 **.**

Untaian bunga di jari lentik itu dengan mudahnya terjatuh, tepat saat si pemilik merasakan raganya yang kian menghangat. Juga hatinya yang kini tak lagi beku. Ia merasakan jiwanya telah kembali.

"Kau..."

 **`...siapa?`**

"...Hinata ku." Bisik Sasuke dengan penuh keyakinan

"Watashi mo anata o koishiku omoimasu."

Gadis dalam pelukan pemuda itu membelalakkan mata. Ba-bagaimana mungkin ?

Dengan canggung kedua tangan mungil itu ia lingkarkan pada tubuh yang mengunci pergerakkannya. Sungguh, saat seperti inilah yang amat ia rindukan. Bersama **lelaki-nya** ia ingin menjemput kebahagiaan.

"Ka-kau mengingatku, Sa-sasuke-kun? Hiks..hiks..hiks..." Dekapan keduanya semakin mengerat.

Dengan pasti Sasuke mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan,"Pasti, aku pasti akan kembali

mengingatnya.."

Bersamaan dengan itu manik lavender di hadapannya meredup. Ternyata pria yang telah mengikatnya seumur hidup tak pernah benar – benar mengetahui suatu mereka. Semua laksana harapan kosong.

Tapi...

"...tak peduli apapun itu karena kau adalah Hinata (tempat yang disinari cahaya)."

"Tadaima..."

 ** _`Kebahagiaan yang sejati bukanlah apa yang dimulai dengan perasaan kasih yang tiada akhir melainkan suatu yang berakhir dengan kembalinya jiwa yang terpisah untuk disatukan kembali. Laksana dua insan yang menutup derita mereka dengan senyuman tulus juga kecupan lembut sarat perasaan rindu. Untaian CINTA itu tak akan pernah goyah karena ia telah menemukan tempat sempurna untuk Pulang...`_**

 **End.**

A/N: Weheeeeee... ni fict pasti ancur banget ya?! ya?! #mukapanik Abis cuma buat percobaan pertama aja jadi maaf kalau terasa keanehannya... Ok cukup aja #cuap_cuap alaynya XD Bye... Bye !

Mind to Review?


End file.
